Haruno Ayumi
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Tools Tantō |} Ayumi Haruno (''歩み 春の) is a tea shop owner in konohagakure and cousin of ''Sakura Haruno. Background Ayumi is the only daughter of Masato Haruno's oldest son,Shigaku Haruno.Shigaku was ANBU leveled shinobi known for his skills in taijutsu and Ayumi's mother,Futaba Yurika was a kunoichi known because of her beauty.after Ayumi's birth,futaba quit her career as kunoichi and became "stay at home mom".Despite Shigaku being almost always very busy,he always spent his free time with daughter and wife and together they formed very happy little family.Ayumi was very active and loud child,always getting in troubles because of her adventurous nature,she was eager to explore konoha and often used to run away and often got lost.wIth her adventurous nature,her parents were sure that she would become kunoichi one day and were very surprised to hear that Ayumi had no interest in becoming ninja. Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha took Futaba's and Shigaku's lifes.As the only living relative,Kizashi Haruno was elected to take care of 9 years old Ayumi.Kizashi was also broken by brother's death but he tried to be as cheerful as possible when being around Ayumi.Sakura was only 7 months old when Ayumi moved to their house, Mebuki was always busy with her and Kizashi worked a lot,so Ayumi was basically alone.She learnt to solve her problems on her own,she finally had time to "explore" konoha and despite getting in few major troubles,she kept "exploring" and met many new people that later became her good friends. At age of 16 she found job as waitress in the tea shop and at age of 18 moved away from Kizashi and Mebuki,to her parents' old apartment,that was located right below Naruto's apartment.She often waited for Sakura after academy and than took her and sometimes Ino Yamanaka,to her apartment where they ate lots of sweets and drank tea.Despite being neighbours,she never talked to Naruto Uzumaki until he asked her to hide him from ninjas that were chasing him because of his prank,as past troublemaker,Ayumi perfectly understood Naruto's situation and hid him in her apartment.After that accident,they became pretty close and Naruto used to tell her stuff like,Iruka screaming at him for always being late,Ayumi found perfect solution by waking him up every morning before going to work. Growing up,Ayumi lived normal civilian life and her dream was to open her own tea shop. Personality As kid Ayumi was very adventurous and loud.Always tried to learn as many things as possibly.She was known as troublemaker and after being caught she always put on her "innocent face",which usually worked.She was cheerful,sassy and playful and she still is. She is more than a bit of a showoff, she loves to be the center of attention, But her friends do not usually mind it because they tend to enjoy her genuine warmth and affection. Very spirited and willful, proud and self-important at times. Ayumi is quite honest. being respected by others is very important to her. she never compromises herself and pursues her goals with persistence and dedication.She can make jokes about everything possibly and often is being sarcastic.She is very brave and smart and isn't afraid to face reality. Ayumi is also shown to be pretty flirty and enjoy male's attention,despite that she admits that her first and obly love is Genma Shiranui. Appearance coming soon Abilities Part I Chūnin Exam Arc After being told about chunin exams,Sakura went to visit Ayumi for an advice.She told her teammates goodbye and went to Ayumi,noticing that Naruto was following her she screamed at him but at the end she discovered the truth.Ayumi was happy to see Sakura and Naruto,he was about to leave them and enter his apartment but Ayumi asked him to stay.Sakura felt uncomfortable telling Ayumi about that she was afraid of chunin exams when Naruto was around,so at the end both Sakura and Naruto left without her saying one word about chunin exams. Ayumi went to part three of chunin exams,because Sakura invited.She sat next to her and Ino and while waiting for fight to start she noticed Genma and admired him from far. other parts are coming soon Part II coming soon Trivia coming soon Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT